


The Victim of Mischief

by Trickster_Avenger17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Avenger17/pseuds/Trickster_Avenger17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi was just a normal girl. That was until a certain God of Mischief came into her life and flipped it upside down. Rated T for violence and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victim of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I took down the last version of this because I lost interest in writing that version (plus school has been keeping be very busy and I haven't had time to write). I wanted to completely redo it and make it much better.
> 
> This is a completely updated version of the last "Victim of Mischief" I wrote years ago. I decided to redo it since the old one was progressing really quick and in an odd way. This version is completely different and is something I hope you will enjoy. I hope to write more often than before and update this as often as I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Without further ado, let's start this ride!

** Prologue **

How did my life change so much so quickly?

I was a normal college student. I had a normal family and normal friends. I went to school with other normal people. I had normal grades and normal homework and a normal job. I had a completely normal life.

That was until he showed up.

My life was turned upside down that night.

I wasn't normal anymore.

I was a completely different person than who I was before that night.

My mind was opened up to a completely different universe. I found out more about the worlds beyond Earth than what most normal people would know. All the stories and myths I knew became almost too real for me to comprehend.

All because of him.

I became someone very important to a secret government organization almost overnight. My life became invaded by this organization. Nothing I did went unnoticed by them. I didn't have a personal life anymore.

All because of him.

The most famous group of world savers became interested in me. They followed me and wanted to know what I was doing 24/7. I couldn't go anywhere without someone being there watching my every move. I felt like I was going to be tackled by them if I made any sudden movements.

All because of him.

He had to come into my life and changed it overnight. I was completely normal. I had a normal life. But all of that was taken away from me.

All because of who?

All because of the God of Mischief and Lies.

All because of Loki.


End file.
